1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a scheme of generating an image to display a three-dimensional (3D) image and a 3D image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among factors related to three-dimensional (3D) image recognition, the foremost factor is a disparity between images viewed by both eyes of a user. Methods of providing different images to both eyes of a user may be classified into a stereoscopic type and an autostereoscopic type. The stereoscopic type method may filter a desired image through division using a polarized light, time division, and a wavelength division for differentiating a wavelength of a primary color. The autostereoscopic type method may enable images to be viewed in a predetermined space only using a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens.
The autostereoscopic type method may alleviate an inconvenience of wearing glasses. However, in the autostereoscopic type method, a great number of views may be used to broaden a viewing area, an image quality may deteriorate due to a crosstalk between views, and the image quality may also deteriorate remarkably at a location outside of a determined optimal viewing distance.